I'm the Homekeeper
by DrabblingMyHeart
Summary: (Drabbles In OC Perspective: Set in Fates) In this log, it lists down the many misadventures of the army that has banded together to stop the evil that terrorizes the world. Meanwhile, said-army is terrorizing the astral plane they call home and each other, leaving one very annoyed person (and a few others) left to clean up the mess.
1. Death by Training

**I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise. I only own the OC. That's it.**

 **While some people might not like OCs, I personally like them because they have a deep pool of opportunities in personality, role, and so much more. I just wish that I can find some good ones. :/ Some things will be added, but they'll all come within time.**

 **If there's something that you liked about this drabble, I'd like to hear about it!**

 **Onwards to the drabbles!**

* * *

"Grab a dagger and chuck it the enemy, Sara. It's an easy concept of battling."

"Kaze, for the last time, you're a ninja! I'm a butler! You know how to take these things down for crying out loud!"

"Isn't the correct term maid?"

"Butler sounds better than maid, and stop distracting me dammit!"

If there were any words to describe my situation, it was pure F.E.A.R, which meant:

Fuck

Everything

And

Run

Some may call me a spineless coward, but if you stood in front of a hulking monster that was twice your size in every aspect and form, you wouldn't stay there and fight them with a tiny knife!

That's a suicide mission if I'd ever heard one!

Cold metal sent shivers through my system. This is ridiculous. Why did I have to carry around a weapon like another soldier in this army? When I took the housekeeping job, all I expected was to clean the place or cook food for the inhabitants, not go onto the battlefield and face these Faceless!

"Calm yourself, Sara," the green-haired man said. "Once you've achieved inner peace within you, the answer will reveal itself to you."

"How can I do that when something is trying to kill me?! Peace never comes with killing!"

"How can one understand if they keep resisting these teachings?"

Dodging to the right of the monster, a groan escaped me. While I appreciated the new clothing, it slowed the vital movement joints on my body. That meant lower speed, which meant the bigger chance of dying from a thrashing arm.

 _Wait a minute... isn't that thing really slow?_

Taking another glance back at the creature, the arms pulverized the ground where I once stood. It took a few seconds to realize where I was standing before charging at me again. Other than the arms, the Faceless couldn't attack me. The legs looked restrained enough to allow movement, but only that. Unlike Kaze, however, I had one knife. I had one chance, and I had to make it count. I'd have to strike it in a place where it'd instantly die from the impact.

 _Maybe...the vein near the throat?_

A shiver crawled up my back. The dangerous idea that popped into my mind nearly made me reconsider, but I had to take this thing down as quickly as possible. I couldn't dodge the attacks forever. Who knows if there's another one of these things lurking around to help it out?

"Why don't you pick on someone else your own size?!"

 _Please let Jakob's throwing lessons be worth the constant snubbing!_

Brass-knuckle fists missed me once more as I dived to the left. With my position, I raised my dagger and tossed it right at the bottom of Faceless' neck brace. A black haze spurted out from it, making me cheer at the mark. However, it lumbered over towards me, legs struggling to move forward as the mist got thicker and thicker. Its arms aimed right for me. My body was already in a running position before it crumpled into an unmoving heap.

I fell to my knees and raised my hands in utter revelation.

 _Holy crapples. I actually did it. Halleluiah, I'm alive!_

"Good work, Sara," Kaze nodded his head at me. "You did well."

"I really hope that was the last of them," I mumbled, retrieving the blade from the dissipating monster's form. Fixing my ponytail, I made sure to grab the black bangs that nearly obscured my vision, pulling them back. "I don't think I can take another one. All that moving around tired me out."

"Oh, here comes a Faceless wyvern rider," he said with such a nonchalant tone that I instantly pegged it as fake. "I think it's carrying an axe from the blade that's at its side."

 **"Chuck your damn shuriken at it, ninja man! I ain't dealin' with that thing or your crazy training methods anymore!"**

* * *

 **Imagine if Kaze had Frederick's inhumane endurance and subjected everyone that was in the area to suffer a cruel fate of near death by exercises and training with real opponents. For those who don't know, they share the same voice actor.**

 **Meet the home keeper, Sara!**

 **She's basically the only 'unit' who stays at the castle all the time, save for Lilith and some guards. Due to this, she's the most inexperienced of the entire army. If I had to classify her in boon and bane, it's luck and speed respectively. Her outfit is the same as all other butler units if you're wondering. The reason why she doesn't wear the maid's outfit? We'll see...**


	2. The Vase Phase

**I don't own Fire Emblem. I just own the OC.**

 **A.K.A the time when kids break vases that are laid around the place.**

 **Thanks to OrangeBeanGamer for following the story!**

 **Review Comments are answered below!**

* * *

 **SMASH!**

"What is going on here?!"

Corrin and Hinata looked over at me. A pair of sheepish grins spread across their faces. They stood in the middle of the hall with their swords pointed at the other. Yato deflected Hinata's blade just in time. In the process, it knocked over a vase. Little porcelain shards littered the floor. A light white dust settled onto the ground.

My eye twitched in irritation, "Explain."

Hinata let out a nervous chuckle before he spoke, "Um... we were just sparring to, uh, practice for any enemies that might sneak inside while we slept!"

"Couldn't you have done that outside instead of doing in here," my tone came out harsher than I wanted, getting a flinch from the both of them.

"Please don't tell Jakob, Sara," Corrin pleaded, her eyes drooped to give me the dreaded kicked puppy look.

 _Don't give me that look, Miss Corrin. The power of the kicked puppy doesn't effect me at all. Don't you dare bite your lip and give me those watery eyes- Well, dammit. Now, I feel like crap._

"...," I let out a sigh. "Fine. I won't tell. If you two get caught on this, you're on your own."

The tears in those ruby red eyes faded instantly, "Thank you, Sara!"

The brunette grinned, "Great! Let's go-"

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah... Hinata, you're going to stay and help me clean up this mess."

"Hah?! Why me," he looked at me in confusion. Corrin walked around the corner. I waited until her footsteps faded into nothing.

"You're going to stay with me because if Jakob catches me cleaning up, he'll think I made the mess and yell at me for screwing up," I said this as simply as I could with the bluntness of a beating club. "It's your mess, so it's your responsibility."

"Why just me? Why doesn't Corrin help?"

"For one thing, she's technically my boss. Number two, Hinata, do you really think he'll do that in front of her? Jakob, her loyal butler who'd jump through ice and flame if she asked for a warm cup of tea when the pot has gone cold? The same person who'd never hesitate to her whims, no matter how difficult or impossible they may seem? The same guy who'd kick our asses if we don't stop talking and clean up this damn mess?"

There was a long silence.

"... Good point. I'll go find the dustpan."

"Glad to know that we're on the same page."

* * *

 **ren7720- She might? I'm not too sure. This thing is more for the random drabbles than the romance. Sure, I'll throw in some moments in-between with some of the characters and a more logical reasoning for the future kids, but that might be on the Maybe pile. I know that the Fire Emblem games has this factor of connections between the other soldiers, but Sara is there to do her job and not really sweep people off their feet. Well, she might if she had a broom. We'll see where the story takes us.**

 **For some reason, Hinata was the first person that popped into my mind when I thought of this scenerio, and it fit him somehow. XD**


	3. Rapunzel Got Nothing on Him

**I do not own Fire Emblem. I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks to ffure21 who is following this story and saved it under their favorites! TheDisneyFan365 also favorited this and kt98714 is following along as well! Thanks for joining!**

* * *

Watching from afar, the sight was something to behold. It was something so mundane that it was stupid, but I couldn't deny it. A tinge of jealousy ran through me as I continued watching. Thankfully, he never noticed me watching him, but the thoughts that remained poked at me with ferocity.

 _How does he manage all that hair? It's so freaking long. If it was me, it would take forever to comb, but it looks so smooth? Isn't Hinata his retainer? That's probably why he has such long hair._

Prince Takumi was infamous for his hatred towards Nohrians. With his lingering resentment towards Corrin for the incident regarding Queen Mikoto, it stretched to those whom followed the girl. I just couldn't walk up to him and ask him about hair management of all things. He'd probably shoot me with the Fujin Yumi. If I tried running, that wouldn't exactly be wise to do if the person in particular was a really skilled archer with lightning arrows.

An arrow was right in front of me and I could hear the soft beating of my heart. Time slowed. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. Suddenly, I found myself flat on the ground and just in awe. My hands were left shaking in the lingering aftershock because did he actually shoot at me?!

"Hey, show yourself!"

Hmm, this is a pickle. If I show my face, then I'll be subjected to awkward interrogation with a bow in my face. If I run, I'll find myself stabbed with an electric arrow. Either way, I'm screwed.

I steeled myself with boiling temper, chilling indifference, and a heart made of stone. In a nutshell, Jakob on a bad day.

"Hello, Prince Takumi," I paired my greeting with a smile. "I see that you're doing well."

"What the hell were you doing over there? Spying on me?"

"A-Ah," I bit my cheek at the stutter. I had to keep my cool, no matter how badly I wanted to bolt out of there. "No, I was-"

"Even when you say that, your habits give you away," he kept a tight grip on the bow.

"But-"

"I should've expected this from a Nohrian," he continued, cutting me off. "Lying through their teeth, even when given a chance to say the truth."

"Can you-"

"Then again, my sister hired you, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Just wait-"

"Typical habits-"

"Can you just hold your thoughts for one freaking second," the poisonous hiss that came from me shocked the both of us, but my temper kept me going like an Elfire gone wrong. "I'm just going to say that you are a bit too suspicious of everything. Sure, given your position, you have the right to be cautious. However, being downright disrespectful towards a person that isn't under your command is plain rude and unwarranted. If my tolerance wasn't so high, I would've smacked you across the face five minutes ago for shooting an arrow at me!"

Letting an agrivated huff escape me, I mumbled, "I'm leaving. Damn me and my curiousity."

"Wait."

"Screw this," I turned around and began to leave. "I have shit I need to do, and I'm not going to wait on someone who won't even listen to a damn thing I say."

"I'm sorry," the words made me stop, "...for reacting the way that I did."

"...I'm sorry too," I replied.

A minute or so passed before someone said anything.

"I was wondering about your hair," I bit out the words. My cheeks grew warm in embarrassment at his shocked expression. "It looks so soft, even though it'd look like a pain to brush in the morning. There, ya happy?"

"... I must admit, that was a bit unexpected."

"I tend to be random at times, but if you'll excuse me, I need to clean the plaza."

"I get Oboro's help," Takumi looked away at my incredulous expression, fingering the ends of his ponytail. "She deals with the smaller tangles that I can't reach."

"Huh," I couldn't think of much else to say. "That makes sense. I can't imagine Hinata helping out with hair. I have to give her props for managing it so well. Whenever I do anything, my hair just fluffs up like I got zapped by a Thunder tome."

"Try braiding your hair. It might help."

"Anything is worth a shot. Thanks for the advice, Prince Takumi."

He nodded at me, and I walked away from the scene.

* * *

 **I've always wondered how Takumi could handle that much hair. Then, I realized the Oboro probably helped him with it.**

 **Thus, this drabble was born!**


	4. I'm Watching You

**I do not own Fire Emblem. I own the OC though.**

 **Thanks to OrangeBeanGamer for favoriting! AsteriaKimeNymar and NightmareMelodies, thank you both for following!**

* * *

"Why do I have this feeling that I'm being watched...?"

...

"Hinata, is that you? If you're trying to get me back from before, then don't bother! Just come out, and I won't smack your face in with a broom."

...

"Kaze, if you're going to sneak attack me again like last time, you better show yourself now."

...

"This is getting really weird," I mumbled to no one, but myself. "I'm going off somewhere else. This plaza is just bad news."

...

"...The Homekeeper is currently moving to another location for reasons unknown to me," the ninja told himself as he wrote down his thoughts in a small journal. "Apparently, she got some training with my brother on sensing an opponent and has connections with one of Lord Takumi's retainers, making her a possible threat. Time to switch positions. Keep an eye on the girl, but make sure she doesn't sense you again."

* * *

"Hinata, prepare to match your Homekeeper, you creepy stalker!"

"What did I do?!"

Takumi just ignored the two of them as he continued shooting at the bullseye, knowing that Saizo was watching the interaction from a safe distance. The man was paranoid at times, but when protecting the life of the heir of the throne, things like this were common. He just wished that it didn't cause so much trouble.

* * *

 **Sorry for for the somewhat late update, but here's something that would make sense. Even if this one wasn't completely in first person, I hope that it was okay.**


	5. Bonding Time Part One

**I do not own Fire Emblem, but I own the OC.**

 **Thanks to Marfo Faura and Lia'Ceya for following!**

 **Review Comments down below!**

* * *

"Silas, do you need help with that box?"

"Sure, if you don't mind," the silverette handed the package to me, and as we walked side-by-side to the storage hut, the silence was calming.

Considering that the past few days were often filled with injured soldiers, the wailing cries of pain, and other things, it was a blessing in disguise. I'd been giving out medicines to the clerics and available doctors, making appropriately small-sized meals for everyone to make sure we didn't all starve or run out of food, and cleaning the rooms that smelled of iron. Add to the fact that I've been doing my normal chores, I'm pretty much dead by this point.

Those invisible enemies are the main problem for it. If I ever see one of those things, I'd have a field day beating the daylights out of it because of how much crap I've dealt with.

"Sara, you okay?"

"I'm alright," I took a minute to look over Sila's beaten armor and the slight bags under his eyes. "What about you? You look as if something bashed your chest in. Wait, no, I take that back. You probably did get smashed by one of those Faceless, right?"

"Yeah, it was. I'm just thinking of something."

"What is it?"

Silas shifted the remaining boxes on his horse before he spoke, "Lady Elise asked me what I wanted after doing a request of hers, and I wanted to have her be my sister for a day. I'm trying to think of things that siblings do together."

"Why don't you do a party of sorts," I suggested.

"A tea party," he tilted his head in thought. "I was thinking of something else like a sibling argument or something."

"Silas, I don't think it would be a good thing to argue with your One Day sibling," I resisted the urge to facepalm at the idea because who would want to willingly argue with someone they get along with? "Why don't we put these boxes away and I'll explain?"

He gave me a smile, "Thanks for the help, Sara."

"Don't worry about it. Extra help is always appreciated."

 _Not to mention, you always help others even when you don't need to._

Whenever I see him, he's always helping people from helping out in the kitchen to the battlefield.

 _Eh, I guess that's why I can't really get annoyed at the guy. He's too nice to get annoyed at._

* * *

 **Guest: That's so nice of you! Thank you! Trust me, there will be fun ones, especially with the kids. I have some planned and some that are rattling around in my mind.**


	6. Bonding Time Part Two

**I do not own Fire Emblem, but I do own the OC.**

 **I'm glad that people enjoy reading this little drabble series. Although, word documents around eight hundred or so words aren't techincally drabbles, but who am I to complain?**

 **Review Comments are down below!**

* * *

I could tell that Elise was excited about the event with her 'big brother'. The blindfold that covered her eyes kept scrunching down, so I often had to pull it over her eyes, which made her pout several times. As we made our way over to the location, she kept dashing into walls and trees until I kept an iron hold on as to prevent a concussion to one of our healers.

I had to admit that it was pretty adorable to see her reaction.

"Whoa, this looks amazing."

Eyes wide and hands over her mouth, Elise was completely floored at the sight before her. Blonde pigtails rushed forward, leaving myself in the back to chuckle. Pride welled up in my heart, knowing that all the effort was worth it.

The afternoon daylight was thankfully merciful that day with a cool breeze coming from the northern portion of the fort. A single table was set up with four seats each covered with a white sheet. However, the cherry on top was the assortment of sweets that lay before me that stole the show.

Tarts of strawberry and blueberry were served on the lower tiers of dessert servers while there were few simple treats like chocolate chip cookies and white chocolate chip brownies in between the tarts. The real star of the show was the massive cupcake on the very top of the server. Chocolate in body with it halved in dark chocolate and white chocolate frosting, the cupcake shined in absolute perfection in the sunlight.

To exaggerate my huge explanation, it was so damning beautiful that I nearly cried in front of Silas.

It took patience, lots of flour, and towels to get it where it stood, but it felt good to bake something after such a long time.

 _I should probably make some cookies for the others. Maybe if there's any leftover ingredients, I could make some simple sugar cookies. Maybe some cookies? Brownies? I probably need to make some for Takumi for his advice because my hair is actually less of a monster to deal with in the morning now._

"Are you ready for the tea party to start," Silas asked Elise, gesturing the girl to come over.

"Yeah, I am," she took her seat before her eyes landed back on me. "Sara, c'mon and join us! It'll be fun!"

"Oh, don't mind me," I waved off the puppy look that she gave me, looking to the side. "I need to do something real quick. I'll be back though."

"Aw, okay. Be back soon, or else I'm going eat all these brownies!"

I couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my face, "I will. After all, the fruits of one's labor always taste the sweetest."

* * *

It was the perfect day for a tea party, the blonde thought. Silas made a face with frosting decorating his mouth in a black and white mustache. Elise was in the middle of eating a cookie before something knocked it from her fingers.

From where she sat, there stood a figure draped in a white cloak with a white mask covering their eyes. The hand that stretched outwards was covered with brown gloves. As it receded into the cape, Elise took note of the black tunic and grey trousers that the person wore. but not much else.

"Back off fiend!"

Letting out a cackle at the defiant look on Silas' frosted face, they smirked, "Or what? You're gonna try sweet talking? That frosting on your face speaks wonders."

They had a deep voice that seemed too even on the tone to tell if they were a girl or a boy. Elise couldn't help letting out a snicker at the flustered look on Silas' face as he wiped away sugary substance.

"If I win, you leave," the silver-haired knight stood in front of Elise, shielding her from the person.

"Hmm, and what do I get if I win?"

"Well, what is that you wish to receive?"

With a quick flick of the wrist, the masked figure tossed Silas a wooden pole. Before he could ask, a loud clack sounded out throughout the peaceful afternoon. Suddenly, the two of them were locked in close combat, entwined with the other. Pulling apart from the mess of limbs, the figure lifted the pole to try and smack Silas like they were using a club. However, the silverette was good with a sword, so he deflected the attacks with ease.

Elise was watching in absolute wonder at the fight. It was like something from a fairy tale. A knight defending the princess from a dangerous criminal. Thinking about it again, it technically was, but they weren't in love, they were like siblings, and the 'criminal' didn't seem so dangerous.

They parried, clashed, and tried to overwhelm the other.

"Hah!"

"Gah!"

One second too late, the pole was knocked out of Silas' hands, falling to Elise's feet. The masked figure was still, looking at the weaponless man in front of them.

"Do you surrender?"

"I-I," Silas looked over at Elise who was watching the encounter in utter rapture. "I won't-"

A giant tree sprouted from the feet of the masked figure's feet, ripping a shriek from them. Their cloak got caught on one of the branches. They gripped the fabric of the cape frantically as they were quite a ways from the ground.

"Leo!"

The blond man sighed, a hand resting on his tome before walking over to the two of them, "I'm glad that I came just in time. Who knows what could've happened if I hadn't heard the commotion?"

"I'm just glad that Silas was here," Elise looked at the silverette who was missing. "Huh? Where is-"

"Silas, get me down from here! I swear if you don't, I'll make sure the beat the living crap out of you when I do get down! I'm going to smack you so hard that even the Faceless will cringe!"

"Hang on Sara! I'll try finding someone who can fly! Whatever you do, don't look down!"

"Don't tell me to look down! I'll end up- Oh **dammit!** **_I LOOKED DOWN! I LOOKED DOWN! OH GODS, IT'S SO FAR UP HERE! SILAS, SAVE ME!_** "

"What," Elise stared at the girl who clung to the branch for dear life."That's Sara? Why did she dress up like a thug?"

"Well, we planned to do a little battle for your entertainment, and when Sara knocked out the pole and spoke, we hoped that you'd try and defeat her in my defense," Silas gestured to their current situation. "Now..."

"We better find a flier fast," Leo started walking away towards the stables as quickly as his feet could take him. "The magic casted will eventually fade into nothing, and Sara will fall."

"Wait," the knight stopped the prince. "Are there any fliers around? I thought that they were all sent to scout out the area."

The prince grimaced, "We'll have to hope that there's one around. Otherwise, we'll be one less maid in this army."

"I'd like to be referred as a butler, thank you very much!"

Silas looked up at Sara, "How did she hear us from there?"

"I honestly have no idea. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

* * *

 **Lia'Ceya: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I hope that the rest of the drabbles will be up-to-par with the humor.**


	7. Speak No Evil

**I do not own Fire Emblem, but I own the OC.**

* * *

"Sara, what do you think of this?"

Taking a moment to look at Sakura's poem, I kept my eyes off the fidgeting girl whose eyes were both equally fearful and hopeful. Her normally pristine hands were smudged in ink and a light hue of red from attending injured soldiers earlier that day. Red hair was slightly mussed from the piling work that threatened to take Sakura over. Droopy eyelids that wanted to sleep were looking at me for my answer.

 _Oh, can someone please, for the love of all things adorable, give this poor cinnamon bun child a hug because damn, the poor girl has suffered a lot in the past few weeks? Granted, she's only a few years younger than me, but still. If I need to stuff her in a burrito blanket, feed her milk and cookies, and cuddle with her like a baby, I will do so, pride be damned!_

My inward pleas were ignored for the time being in favor of not scaring the child, "It's really nice, but I can't understand some of the kanji. I'm honestly not the best when language comes into the picture, but I'll try."

"O-Oh... I thought you knew it. Kanji, I mean. You do hang out with many Hoshidian soldiers, after all."

"I only know some strings of the language, and that's only verbally with some insults peppered about," I reasoned. "Trying to write it, however, is a completely different story."

"... Is that why you cursed at Silas in Japanese when you got down from the tree?"

"What better way to curse at someone than in a language they can't understand?"

"Please don't hurt anyone in the process. It would be bad if someone- U-Um, why are you hugging me all of a sudden?"

 _This child must be protected at all costs; no quesitions asked._

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure that many people can agree that Hoshido is based on Japan. However, since I think Hoshidans would think first of peace before war, they'd have to communicate with the enemy.**

 **Therefore, the soldiers from there are bilingual. Nohrian soldiers don't have access to this as they primarily focused on the combat aspect of things, thus why they don't understand Japanese. I'm thinking of a mix between German and French for Nohr, but I know neither language.**


	8. Someone's in the Kitchen with Psycho

**I do not own Fire Emblem, but I do own the OC.**

* * *

Why the hell did I get cooking duty with Peri?

Okay, let me make my situation easier to understand:

I like Peri as a person. She's loyal to Xander as well as her fellow retainer, she does an extremely good job of taking out her enemies, and an extraordinarily amazing cook. It's just her somewhat... colorful personality that makes me wary of her.

 ** _THWACK!_**

"Hee hee. This steak will taste amazing," the blue-haired girl smiled. "I wonder what other things we can chop up? Oh, the blood still looks red. That's how you know it's a fresh kill!"

See what I mean?

It's not like I think of her badly. I'm just afraid of getting caught in her bloody crossfire. The butcher's knife that glowed a crimson red made my nerves stand on end. My breath hitched when she beamed an innocent grin at me. In my brain, that manifested into something more sadistic and bloodthirsty.

At that moment, I felt relieved that we aren't enemies, but allies for the same cause.

 _Control yourself, Sara. You've dealt with way worse than this. Breathe! Breath damn me!_ _ **HOOO...HAAAAA! HOOO...HAAAAA!**_ _ **HOOO...HAAAAA!**_ _Okay, better now._

"Why don't we make a berry sauce?" I suggested, trying to keep the tremor in my voice leveled. "We still have several of them from our last harvest."

"That's a great idea, Sara! I'll go get the hammer! This'll be fun!"

 _... I have no one else to blame this on, but myself._

* * *

 **I have no clue why I wrote this, but I think I got a good grasp on how most people think of Peri at first glance. Once you know her backstory, it just makes sense and it made me feel sorry for her.**


	9. Childish Arguments

**I do do not own Fire Emblem, but I do own the OC.**

 **This was written for my own fluffy enjoyment and affection for a certain brown-haired swordsman.**

* * *

"Hinata, I swear if you don't stop smiling, I'll freaking punch you in the face," I quietly hissed.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can't I just watch you, Mama-chan?"

As we were marching on our route, we happened to stumble upon an orphanage. Crumbling walls that slowly chipped away by erosion and explosions, rooms where sunlight was a rare treat, and among other things that were best left unsaid, the look on Corrin's face told everyone that they were going to stay there for a while. That, of course, leads me to my current situation.

"Miss Sara, can you please fix my hair again?"

"Up! Up! Up!"

"Can we play outside? Can we? Please?"

"One at a time, and be quiet, children. Otherwise, you'll wake up the baby," I gestured to the little bundle in my arms. "Babies like sleep. If you wake them up, they'll start crying. You don't want to make the baby cry, do you?"

"Okay," they answered in unison. In that moment, they walked up to the baby and hugged it, saying their apologies before waiting patiently. After dealing with the toddlers and finding a moment of peace, I found a smiling Hinata watching me from the door.

"That was adorable."

"Shut up."

"Those kids really like you. I'm pretty sure that they'll start crying when we move out again."

"Hinata, I swear that I'll smack you so hard that even Garon will cringe."

"If I ever have kids one day, I'll be sure to ask for Sara Maver."

"You're pushing it if you think I'm going to babysit your kids."

"Eh? Babysit? Sure, thanks for the offer! Sure, you might your own family to deal with, but knowing you, they'll be in good hands- Sara? Um, why are you holding that bamboo pole? Okay, I know that sounded wrong, but please don't-! Ack-!"

Corrin peeked into the room to see a battered Hinata on the floor and me sitting on the chair. The cooing baby one arm and the bamboo pole in the other made the silver-haired noble raise an eyebrow at me, but she didn't question anything.


	10. Spring Conversations

**I do not own Fire Emblem, but I own the OC.**

 **Thanks to bigmike589 for following and favoriting! Also, thanks to AriaLuminer for following as well!**

 **Understand that this was born from the game file I have, and I had no reason to not write it. The references are real, man.**

* * *

If there was something that I enjoyed, there would be three things:

1\. Breaks from the normal shenanigans that come with this army.

2\. Chocolate because it's _chocolate_.

3\. Hot springs. That alone should suffice because hot springs don't come up cheaply, and damn, do I love our hot spring.

"This is great," Corrin sighed happily. "How are you holding up, Sara?"

"I'm good, so good that I might actually melt into a pile of blissful goo," I sank further into the warm water. "Although, I hope that my hair won't get too wet after this."

"You look nice with it down."

"It may look nice on the surface, but it's, more or less, a pain in the ass," I twirled the long ebony hair around my fingers before letting it fall. "In reality, my hair gets caught in-between the smallest nooks and crannies of every piece of furniture you can think of. It hurts, especially if you try doing it with one arm holding your entire body while the other is trying to unravel the hair."

"...do you think you can give me some tips?"

"Sure. Anything for a fello- **_OOHH!_** WHAT THE-?! Can you knock first?!"

"I'm sorry! I'll leave- OW! DID YOU JUST CHUCK A SOAP DISH AT ME?! OW!"

"GET THE FRICKING HECK OUT NOW!"


	11. Kimono Commotions

**I do not own Fire Emblem. I do own the OC.**

* * *

"Wow, you look pretty."

"Lady Corrin, excuse my language, but please, shut up."

It was embarrassing enough to get a handmade kimono by Oboro, who enjoyed the sounds of my discomfort by the smile on her face. It was worse when I got complimented in it as I got stabbed with tiny needles on my sides. Luckily, or should I say unluckily, any signs of blood were hidden by the dark colors of the kimono.

Navy cloth served as the main color with light blue sakura flowers decorating the sleeves. A white obi was tied tightly around my waist, which, as I found out, hid away any remaining fabric from the public eye.

All in all, an elegant piece that's worth more than what I can earn in a month.

"All we have to do is fix your hair, and we'll be-"

"Oboro, can you fix my kimono? There's a tear on the sleeve!"

Oh gods, please tell me that isn't-

"Eh, who's this?"

"Hinata!" The cheerful tone in Corrin's voice sounded way too happy for my tastes. "Don't you think Sara looks pretty?"

"Hinata, if you answer, just know that I won't hesitate to throw my dagger at you the next time that I see you," the cold tone in my voice seemed to break the man's stunned stupor as he contemplated his options.

It shouldn't be that hard, considering that he has the choice of lying to the princess who can also turn into a dragon or face the wrath of a butler who has been getting better at hitting targets than to lodge them into a brick wall. ...Shit, now that I thought of it, that sounds really one-sided. Oh damn.

"It looks nice?"

The questioning rise of his voice at the end made Corrin focus her attention on the brunette, "You didn't answer my question, Hinata."

Dammit, lie! Lie until the cows come home! For the love of all bakery goods and lollipops, please freaking lie! Hinata. Hinata. **HINATA.** You better lie, or I swear-

"I think...she looks nice."

...Dammit.

"Eh~? Sara, you're blushing."

"Corrin, no. Just no. I am absolutely, positively, one hundred percent correct that I am, in fact, not red-faced."

"Sara, do you get shy when you receive compliments like this?" The incredulous look on his face made the burning sensation on my face flare up again.

"... Hinata, I'm gonna smack you so hard that fifty years from now, it'll still be heard throughout the universe."

"What did I do?!"

* * *

 **LunarShadow 1906: Thanks! I'm trying to get these kinds of scenes better with my writing. I hope to accomplish it some day! I hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
